


My True Feelings

by bigsueb



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsueb/pseuds/bigsueb





	My True Feelings

The war against earth was over. Thor and Loki have returned to Asgard with the Tesseract. "Loki, what were you thinking? Summoning an army to destroy earth!" Thor argued at his brother. Loki trying to explain himself said "I wanted to know what it felt like to rule over people. To know what it felt like to be all powerful." Thor was trying to understand what his brother wanted, then he finally spoke. "Loki, that is not what you were meant to do. You are better then that." Loki blocked out everything Thor was saying from that moment on. All he was thinking about was how unusual it was to be back on Asgard since he had been away for so long. When Thor had finished speaking he gave him a lank look, considering he wasn't paying attention. Thor became very annoyed with Loki, and ended up slapping him in the face to get his attention. Loki jumped back and finally spoke. "What was that for?" Thor was still extremely with Loki so he didn't speak and walked away; But he still hoped Loki would follow. But alas, he did not. Loki was just standing there was a blank look on his face, wondering why his brother had slapped him. Thor was walking towards his chambers extremely perplexed at his brothers behavior. Loki started to run after him, but then realized that Thor probably didn't want to be bothered. Thor was standing on the other side of his door waiting to see if Loki had gone after him. After some time had passed Thor gave up waiting for his brother. Thor started taking his heavy armor off when he heard something outside. Loki was standing there with his ear against the door trying to hear if Thor had fallen asleep. Thor walked over to the door and opened it. Loki fell face down on the ground where Thor stood. Thor helped his now injured brother up and took him to his bed to lie down. "Loki, what were you doing?" Even though Loki is in pain, he managed to speak. "I... I don't... Know." Thor walked off to go get a moist cloth and returned to clean the blood from Loki's face. "Thor, I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused." Thor didn't say a word, all he was worried about was cleaning up has brother. Loki grabbed his brothers hand to make him stop. "Thor, I need to know something. Do you love me?" Thor became extremely confused with his brothers question. It took quite awhile for him to respond, when he finally spoke his voice was very faint. "Of course I do" Loki was extremely happy with Thor's answer. "Thor could you sit with me for a minute?" Thor sat down next to his brother granting his wish. Loki placed a hand on Thor's leg, and looked at him straight in the eyes with a look of pure lust for him. Loki leaned forward and kissed his brother very passionately. After a few seconds passed Thor pushed his brother away and started blushing darkly. Thor got up and left his chambers to think about what happened. Loki was now alone on Thor's bed. He had always had a strong romantic feeling towards Thor, but never knew the right moment to act on it. Thor came back after many hours had passed, and found Loki sound asleep on his bed. He walked over to make sure he was warm enough, and placed his head on a pillow. Thor was watching his brother sleep when he realized he too had feelings for him. Since Loki was fast asleep he decided to kiss him, and whispered "I love you", and left his brother to sleep. Thor knew everything would be better from now on. Loki awoke after Thor kissed him. He grew extremely happy to know that his brother felt the same way. He said to himself "I love you too Thor", then went back to sleep with the greatest feeling that he has ever had.


End file.
